Forgetting Him
by UnderProtection
Summary: Slight AU. Megumi is an heiress,lovelorn and in despair due to a failed past love. Will she find comfort in the arms of Aoshi her husbandtobe? Will Aoshi's love be enough to make her forget?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I don't own Ruruoni Kenshin, if I was I would tell you . Hello everyone this is the first fic I've written but second to be published. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review so at least I know it's being read.

* * *

Chapter 1 

As the white rain pour from the heavens I watched my footsteps disappear on the warm blanket of snow. As my heart shivers with the cruelty of the winter, a heart was warmed not a far. My stature brought delight to another, whom I may never know the name. I fear to glance back at him for he might leave and never come again, like a dream we try to take and grasp or like breath which we so long to breathe but we blew away. I wish I was in his place and not here and so I could admire him and his broad shoulders. To think that such warmth even existed would give me the slightest delight. In such a deserted walk of Tokyo one could really find the delights of the heart.

My heart beats to see his face; my soul craves to unmask this man who gives me joy. For one who finds worth in me something I cannot do for myself it was a dream come true.

_If I just take the slightest chance and my soul would be at peace forever. I turned and saw nothing but my footsteps in the snow and another which has gone away all of a sudden. I gave out a sigh and continued my way and started to cry, I will never see him, never._

_Why was fate so cruel to me? Why would it not give me my one heart's desire? But fate has been so kind to me and I have asked too much. I asked for love and here it was, I asked for warmth and it gave me a home. I have gone too far to want this dream. But there was no use to pursue this dream, for soon I would be another's then never his. There is no use to struggle with this truth._

My dark purple hair swayed along with the cold winter air as I made my way from that walk to the bustling roads of Tokyo. As I saw familiar lights, bamboo forest starting to clear I took a deep breath. The sky was unclear, misty with all the snow fall, like my heart who continues to weep.

As the lights closed on me and as I saw my world my tears stopped flowing. It was a time to play the game of pretend. It was my favorite game, being Lady Megumi of the Takani Clan I had been trained for such. Dealing with powerful and treacherous men I was to always regain composure. Never did I show signs of weakness; my father a great doctor taught me this. In order to live I must be strong.

This is one of the lessons I was forced to learn at a young age. As my father served for the Tokugawa as his medic, he was granted many armies at his disposal. This was rather the custom since; many were targeting him due to this special bond between my father and Lord Tokugawa. To dispose of my father, would mean a lot to those plotting to establish a new government and end the Tokugawa's reign. Yet this all I knew about the agreement, as he gives service we shall attain protection. My father wanted to live us out of this matter that is why none of us has even seen him for months now. But today my lady in waiting has called me and motioned me to go to my father's room.

As I walked through the passage, snow fell on the ground again, I walked slowly avoiding any sound and I continued to contemplate about the reason why he would want to see me.

I had never been to father's room but today I will. I never expected it to be this soon though. As heiress to our clan, I must marry in order to continue our heritage and to do so means entering the bonds of marriage. Marriage for me was such a trivial thing, without love. Without love one can be spared from pain of losing their life with the man they love. I usually laugh at this thought knowing nothing about it, till the day I met that man, the man who changed my life, the one whose footsteps lingered behind mine; marking his trail. As I brushed these thoughts from my head, I focused at the task before me, to meet the man my family chose for me and be his wife, forever. That was all that mattered, to be his wife, with or without love.

The room was beautiful, the swords of my forefathers hung on the wall. Scrolls and paper of every nature was on my father's desk. A beautiful painting of a flower was behind my father, who was seated at his desk. In front of him was my husband whose face I could not see yet. Normal couple's would usually fall in love first and muster the courage to ask for the woman's hand then seek the favor of the girl's parents. Yet our marriage wasn't that of a normal couple, it was more of the tying of two families as comrade at arms. One bond which must follow custom at all times and embed every aspect of tradition at all times this is my marriage. As custom dictates, he has come to formally meet me and ask my hand and be his wife.

I watched silently as he spoke with my father, he's movement was graceful and well-rehearsed as any man of good nature be. His voice was mellow and pleasant to hear, cool yet not forbidding. I was attracted at how he would speak to my father in a natural manner as if he was sincere with his intentions.

'_A natural charmer, a dangerous man… No one can show such feelings without having met the one whom he is to love. He is just like me, a perfectionist's child, a person who wears a mask.' _

I couldn't hate him but to love him was impossible. He was a rich businessman. He seemed gentle, wise and caring. His face was as bright as the sun and so lovely. His purplish hair gave an angel effect as the sun has kissed it and he turned his face towards me with a smile. "Hello, I am Aoshi." At this I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Author's note: Well what do you think? I also will upload the next chapter right away. How did you find the lenght of the chapter by the way? Please don't forget to review so I won't forget to release... to tell the truth I've got five chapters up for editing. Your reviews will get them posted. 

Oh and don't worry I'll add more fun things. Please review, flame or not rain or shine you get a reply. Don't forget to review and inform me about errors in names and such.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Ruruoni Kenshin, and I like it that way.

Well here's chapter 2 for you guys. I uploaded it already as to have a continuation already of such an abrupt chapter. Please don't forget to review so I know it's being read.

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been months since I met Aoshi but it seems as if I knew him forever. The thought of being unable to love him seems a distant memory but that this Megumi could only dream of becoming his wife and mother to his children. He wasn't selfish and he shared me his world. He was just like me, and together we discovered new things. He taught me swordsmanship in secrecy, a thought at which we would both laugh at times when my father would be unsuspecting. He wasn't afraid to tell me things that could make me like him more. At one instance he even spoke of a child whom he once adopted and who loved him and he loved back. I still recall when I ran away from him after hearing it, afraid to show my tears at how jealous I was with that girl whom he called Misao. Unknowingly I fell for him, and I laughed at how he could take such an effect at me, Megumi the one who wears a mask. As I recall this times I couldn't help to realize how much I do like him and love him with all my heart; But above all how much I want to marry him.

"Megumi-chan…" I looked up as he called me by that name. I gave him a slight pout as I raised my head. "How many times must I tell you not by that name…?" Yet he continued to give me his smile, as he planted a light kiss on my forehead. "Would you like to take a walk with this Aoshi?" His honest smile was painted on his face. I gave him a smile and a nod as a reward for that kiss.

The walk he chose was our favorite walk in the woods. It was the most beautiful. The scent of fresh blossoms of the cherry tree lingered here. We loved this walk for too many reasons that it would take an eternity to tell it all. As I walked with him side by side in my ornate green kimono with gold embroidered designs of gingko leaves and my hair up with an ornate headdress, my hand on his arm, I couldn't help but smile. It was a place to talk about beautiful things like plans for our future. My curiosity was at a peak and I wanted to know why he wanted to walk me, as I turned my head to ask him, his lips met mine and we were locked in a kiss. He smelled of that a fresh, clear spring honest and lively and as our lips parted he spoke, "Mi-chan… marry me?" still at a daze with the kiss we shared it took me sometime to answer him "Aoshi, I am to marry you… to be your wife."

He let go of my hand and walked in a much slower pace now then turned to me until our eyes met. "My father told me to marry you and I will…"

_Yes this was completely forgotten, he was only here to marry me since I was an heiress, and I was simply Lady Megumi daughter of an ally of the Tokugawa. What if I wasn't would he still be so kind to me, I can't help but look dismayed. _

At this he lifted my head so that I can see his face, I can't help tears from swelling up from my eyes. I wish he wouldn't see me like this all weak and vulnerable. "But marry me because you love me. I have felt towards you a strong inclination and now as a man, simply as Aoshi, I profess my love to you." My heart leapt for joy and it did somersaults in my chest. The line of thought which made me so desperate died so sudden and was replaced by thoughts of pure happiness. All I could see was him and I happily settled. At once I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him close to me and whispered my reply in the sweetest voice, "Yes, I Megumi will marry Aoshi, and be his always," and sealed our agreement with a passionate kiss.

As he walked me back to our house, we walked hand in hand and I was sure everyone envied us. I was the happiest woman in Tokyo, simply because Aoshi is here beside me, just beside me. Nothing can possibly go wrong. In a few weeks time, I will be his bride and wife forever. All I had to do is wait for our wedding day.

I woke up feeling a bit restless and uneasy.

* * *

Author's notes: That's the second chapter folks... please read and review. I have the third chapter waiting for you guys. Flame or not come on... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I know that this will look familiar, since I just arranged it again. I slipped by giving too much of the release. So I'll be also releasing the fourth chapter as well. I'm so sorry for the errors and mistakes I made.

* * *

I woke up feeling a bit restless and uneasy. I hate my monthly periods, they always start bad. I always was worried when they would come, I become much more irritated and always at the verge of getting mad. Just like when my maid, was fixing my hair and tugged it I yelped in pain. I shouted and even called her for yanking my beautiful hair and how I would go see Aoshi now. Later, I apologized for my tantrums and regained my composure.

This instance made me worry about how I might act when Aoshi was around and how he would deal with me. This thought made color rise into my cheeks just when I was about to step out of the house and meet him by the bridge. As I was walking to the bridge, I recalled that time when I had my period and I was to meet Aoshi.

Flashback-

"Aoshi… would you like, AAAAAAAHHHH!" a maid who was serving miso soup, bumped into me and made a mess on my white kimono, leaving dull brown stains on it, "You! Didn't you see me?" I was about to pounce on her for ruining the kimono I took out especially for Aoshi, when Aoshi aware of what might possibly happen drew me close and bit my lip and took a deep breath. I almost feel him drawing me in, it was much more pleasurable than a kiss and caressing at the same time, it silenced me instantly and color flustered into my cheeks. I gained my composure, and apologized. The girl seemed rather terrified and forgave me easily.

We left the dinner and headed for the road, I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look up to him. We walked in total silence, unable to say anything to each other. "Megumi-chan… what was that all about?" in a dead tone which only meant he wasn't pleased. I couldn't look up at him but I had to say something in defense or else he might think I was the sort of woman who throws unreasonable tantrums. "I have my period Aoshi-san!" I blurted out that people stared at us, "I usually get mood swings when I have my period, and I tend to get easily irritated and very out of control… I didn't mean any of it but… It just happens" I did all I can to show I was not that sort of woman and even ended up about to cry when he just laughed at me. His laugh was so heartily that he had tears in his eyes for laughing so hard. I ended up crying and sobbing "What's so funny! Don't you know how awkward that was for me…" but he wouldn't stop laughing. I felt like disappearing and dissolving in the darkness when he tried to stop and say "I'm sorry it's just because I've never seen you like that before." "So now you think I'm… a woman who is unreasonable" It was painful to say these words but I had to let them out or I might really end up crying… "No, not at all Megumi-chan, until now I only saw you as a composed woman, so strict but now I know you're not like that" He might be probably thinking less of me. "No, not at all." as if he read my mind "It made me like you more." With this we locked in a tight embrace.

End of Flash Back-

I reached the bridge successfully without getting into fights, or starting a tantrum, my excitement to see Aoshi must have a certain effect and contributed in that feat. I saw him by the bridge and I planned to surprise him from behind. I crept behind him and was about to whisper into his ear, when he turned around and hugged me tightly. I was caught unaware by this and when I felt salty tears in my cheek, Aoshi was crying.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. They have called me to serve, and they requested me immediately." This was all he said as I finished reading the letter which he had all along in his hand. "But why now…? When are you leaving?" I couldn't look at him all; I avoided his look and even wouldn't allow him to embrace me. "This week"

I couldn't forgive him for this, why didn't he tell me earlier. Why didn't he warn me of this coming? Though I felt it coming when I saw father leave the house this morning, something was stirring in the other side of Japan, a war. A bunch of rebels going against the shogunate but somehow it was growing each passing day, and now even his father had been involved, now Aoshi. Rebels usually weren't much of a threat but when they became one that meant something bad. Blood was rushing in her head so fast. She could still remember that incident when the rebels, attacked and burned her home in Kyoto when she was a child losing her mother, what if she loss Aoshi. She wouldn't want to think what might happen. She can't allow anything like that. "Aoshi, no!" she turned to face him and pounded madly on his chest, "You mustn't go! I heard they were dangerous and would eliminate anyone who stands in their way…. What if? " "Mi-chan… is that all you will say to me." I had insulted him, Aoshi never wanted to be called weak. "Aoshi-san…" He walked away from me with a downcast look. I wanted to run after him and explain myself, say that I didn't mean he was weak… but people started to crowd the bridge and separate us and I lost sight of him.

I fell on my knees at the horror of what I have said, I have angered my Aoshi and he might not pass off coolly this time.

Aoshi was the sort who always wanted to protect those whom he loved, and Megumi was happy that way. She was happy that Aoshi-san looking out for her. But if there was one thing Aoshi-san hated is to find out he hasn't the ability to keep the people he love safe. He never wants to be weak for if he was he might lose the one he loves. Right now all, he can think off was going to that island and slaughter those rebels, and come back to Megumi-chan sand show her his might. It has been three days since that meeting in the bridge happened, yet he still can't forgive her. To be called weak, by the one he loves was just too much to bear. He had to take this off before it gets to him; he grabbed his sword and small luggage and headed for the port and get the first boat to the his destination.

As he rode his coach he wanted to clear his mind, but all he could do was think of Megumi and her opposition to his departure. He was hoping to see her there and ask him for his forgiveness, which he would gladly give her but he knew all too well what sort of woman she was. She wasn't the one who would give in to him easily, he learned this many times when they would argue and she would never want to be corrected. Women. The only thing he knows is that, he must set this aside and do his best in the battle field if he wants to prove something but he just can't do that at the moment.

Arriving at the port, he avoided the strong urge to search for her face, all he did was went up the plank and get the departure over with. This was for the best after all. He was about to reach the top when something clinged from behind. He turned around to find his beloved, crying. "Mi-chan…"

"Please, don't say anything. I am sorry. I was wrong when I said those words to you." Many of the sailors and passengers were getting angry at them. Their scene created difficulty for many passengers who were to board and the crew was getting delayed but all were silenced by one of Megumi-chan's outrage (her chibi form shoting evil glances and trying to get into a fight). "Much better… but I wanted to apologize; I didn't mean you were weak… I was just afraid of what might happen to you out there." All he could do was remain silent. "I've never been apart from you since we met and to be parted with you would be…unbearable" Women's concern, at this he smiled. "Mi-chan… I love you. I will be back soon, wait for me now." And then he whispered something to her ear that made her red and the boat passengers silent. After sometime she went down the plank a bit more cheerful. A sigh of relief from the captain and crew and the people continued to board at long last after the commotion she stirred.

"Mrs.Aoshi…" she smiled contently as the boat disappeared to the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up... 


	4. Chapter 4

When Aoshi left that day, she felt it may never be the same and in fact it wasn't. She always missed the times they shared each day in each other's company. She never realized how much he took of her time until this day when he was somewhere else and not beside her. Her morning would be spent for preparing for his visit and the whole day would be spent together in each other's arms. And at night she would contemplate the whole day with Aoshi until she fell asleep. But without Aoshi her day would be meaningless, no one to prepare for in the morning, to go out with the whole day and even at night nothing to think about leaving her in boredom but most especially in loneliness and wishing for him to be by her side. She became less complacent with herself that the whole household was worried with their Lady that she had to force herself out of this laziness, just to reassure them that she is doing well with out Aoshi-san.

She decided to take on her previous occupation, like her morning walks and her studies to become a doctor to take her mind of things while she waits for his return. She also kept in tune with the events in the country and was slightly relieved to learn that the Shogunate is regaining control in the other side of Japan. She also tool to help the families of the soldiers who were also sent to that place and learned that their husbands had much more time to write, and soon that he might be writing to her as well.

She must admit that though she might appear to take it very well, she still misses him. She usually relieves these feelings through her early walks. When she felt particularly alone she would walk in that particular walk were she once took before she had ever met Aoshi. She contemplated about the new start and at once she realized at how much agony she brought herself into. This was the same place were she walked when that man… the footsteps on the snow, she felt like every bone in her body was aching. She remembered in an instant and wanted to escape right away before her thoughts consumed her. She ran away, from this path and tried to escape everything she once felt. Her feet tried to carry her far off, but her hear weighed her down.

_What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? What are these doubts?!_

She started to sob, what did she do to deserve this pain and be drove to the edge of insanity? She continued to run until she can't anymore and she fell on the ground and shouted in pain… "I love him! I love Aoshi and we're going to be happy!" She stood up and faces an enemy she can't see. "It's because of this stupid heart! You belong to Aoshi, and you will be his forever." She was at the verge and she sighed in relief when she was out of that walk.

She was just happy to be out of that walk and back into reality. She never felt that way before. It was as if she was possessed and her heart went berserk screaming with thoughts of past love and her true destiny. She never thought that hearts possessed such power to drive one out of her wits and totally frighten you. She regained her composure and walked back home and never to enter those woods and that path again.

_I'm going to leave everything behind. I tried to reassure myself that I love only __Aoshi__ but somehow my heart just won't calm down. __Stupid heart._

"A letter for me, from Aoshi," is just what I needed. The events of the past day still haunted her and this was what Megumi thought a solution to calm her heart. It still contained his scent she thought, it would seem absurd if one of the servants saw her sniffing the scent but she didn't care. Though it mattered to her what other people thought she was in desperate need of serenity and this would surely give her that need of hers.

She couldn't help be happy that Aoshi will be coming back in a few days, and even stuttered at the line when Aoshi misses her "Mrs. Aoshi." If it was possible to kiss in a letter, Aoshi was able to do just that for at once after reading the letter, Megumi just felt herself again. A woman head over heels for her Aoshi.

Just a few more days… this is what kept her through each hour of the day.

She was awake before the sun broke out and created magnificent shades of pink and orange eating out the darkness. Her dark ebony hair swayed in the cool morning wind as she sat by the courtyard admiring the general splendor of the morning. What made this morning pleasant at all wasn't the beautiful scenery, but the sound of ships coming in and out of the harbor. It was the crowning glory of the city; it was the thing that made it beautiful. Even if she would close her eyes and her sight be taken away, she would still smile hearing the whistle of the ship cry out. Today, Aoshi was coming back.

She stood up and went back to her room, eager to prepare for his return. To further feel the importance of the occasion she took out her wedding kimono. It was made of pure red silk with gold trimmings of Sakura blossoms, along with the ornate head accessory made of jade and lined of gold. She was going to wear that kimono when she would meet Aoshi at the port. She wanted to look the most beautiful woman waiting for her love to come of from that ship.

As she approached the coach, she felt her heart beat twice as fast. She wasn't very sure of what to do with Aoshi's return. Yes, she loved him but it still gave her butterflies in the stomach when they would meet. It was always like the first time they would meet.

The ship was delayed as she had learned from the coach driver. She decided to wait inside, as to surprise him. It has been two hours but the ship hasn't arrived just yet. She was starting to get worried, it wasn't like for a ship to be delayed that long. She went out hurriedly and approached the port master and asked him what was taking the ship so long but was unable to do so. While she was absorbed in her thoughts inside the coach other people who were waiting for the ship went to the port master and right now surrounded the poor man. People were stirring a commotion in that direction, so Megumi tried her best to get away from the mob. With difficulty she tried to fend off the people who now were also crowding her. With much effort she made it out, and she separated herself from the crowd. Something was wrong and she knows it all too well. Something probably happened to the ship which caused the delay. Then something caught her eye, a small boat approaching the bay, she went towards that direction in the port. The people were still around the port master, so it was up to her to help the man in the boat get safely to the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

The man was deeply wounded and blood was gushing from his forehead. It seems that he was almost beaten to death yet managed to escape. He was wearing a coat and tie as if part of a high-class ship's passengers. He took him in her arms without second thought; she can see that this man was almost in delusion as she diagnosed him. He was almost about to faint but managed to say a few words. "Pirates … attack!" and he was unconscious.

Her beloved Aoshi, if there was a pirate attack what could have possibly happen to Aoshi?

The night started to creep in and the stars were out of sight. The cold chilly air from the sea touched his lean body as he gathers some firewood. Earlier that day Aoshi's ship was attacked by pirates. He was one of the male passengers who tried to fight off the pirates and had sufficient knowledge to do so. With him on there side it was pretty sure that the odds would be in there favor, but surprisingly the pirates were led by a pretty strong bastard as well. Aoshi cannot forget that man.

Flashback

Aoshi threw a man who had a scar on his left eye of the ship. 'One less to think about,' He thought as he made his way to the other side of the ship to help a group of women who were being harassed by a group of pirates. Before he could throw the last of them a man appeared behind him and gave him a punch at the back. Aoshi was thrown a few meters away from the site of impact. He hit the silver bars that bordered the ships deck. He looked back at the one who was able to hurt him. No one was able to hit him directly all the while he fended of the attackers until now.

He knew for certain that this man was strong being able to hit like that and he thought of him as the leader of the pirates. He stood up and brushed off dust from his cloak without removing his eyes at the man. The man had unruly brown hair which stood up, his brown eyes were as fierce as his fists were and a fish bone was dangling from his mouth. 'Just like a pirate, dirty.' He had a lean body and he had a strong stature, he was almost as tall as Aoshi. He was wearing a white throw over jacket and white pants, on his jacket was the word 'Sagara.'

The man started to grow impatient and decided to make a move. He went across the deck and headed straight for Aoshi. He cut across lines of pirates and then began to throw punches at the violet haired man. In his opinion he never met a man such as this who was able to dodge his fists. After a series he stopped and pulled back and wiped sweat on his forehead. He gave him a smile. "By the way, my name is Sanosuke Sagara."

Aoshi looked back and simply gave him a cold stare. This pissed of the pirate and started to throw back punches again. Aoshi decided to finish it early and stopped one of his punches before landing on his face, and then he started returning back his attacks. They had a fierce fight but Aoshi seemed at an advantage.

At the midst of there battle, a man and woman appteared on top of starboard. The man had long orange hair and had a scar on his left cheek. The woman had long dark hair and was wearing a kimono, "Sanosuke, let's go!" They then disappeared. Sanosuke stopped and looked at Aoshi, "This isn't the end yet." He then himself went to the edge of the ship and jumped from it. Aoshi followed him to edge and saw the boat that the pirates had used. It was now loaded with goods and was sailing away. Aboard the boat were the mysterious couple and the man named "Sanosuke."

"So Long!" There shipped sailed away, Aoshi wanted to catch those pirate but there was a matter of a more immediate concern. He could smell gun powder and to his horror, a fire leading to the room of gun powder. He ordered everyone to jump on the water. There wasn't much time left, but he wanted to make sure everyone was out of the ship. As he was making his way out...

BOOM! The ship exploded... with Aoshi inside.

The people in the water looked at the boat being blown into smitherins. However one passenger, a girl in fact went swimming towards the wreck.

"Hey, miss?! Why do you have to go there?Let the man inside go, he's probably dead anyway!"

Her raging eyes in search just only burned more she then swam to thedirection of the person who said that, "Hey! Dumbass! That guy just saved your life and eveybody else's. So if you guys don't have any single strand of gratefulness in your body, I do." She then swam back to open see searching for Aoshi. "I was just trying to say he was dead."

The other passenger's headed for the island which was visible to their view. Soon it was only that girl with braided hair in open sea still searching for Aoshi. She personally did not believe he could be dead.

_That guy couldn't possibly be dead. He was fighting like hell awhile ago.That other guy, that dumbass was just pathetic since he couldn't even save himself._

As she continued looking over the wreckage she was able to hear breathing sounds. She then quickly dived in to rescue Aoshi. Somehow Aoshi was trapped in the wreck and a bit unconcious, suprisingly she managed to pull him out. She then led him to the surface, she was able to cover a few meters away from the shore but somehow she started feeling dizzy.

_Man...I've been swimming all day.Ofcourse I'll get tired and lose my stamina. I guess this is the end for the brilliant Misao, drowning._

Her eyes then went slowly closing, she slowly lost sight of her surroundings, she merely relied on her feeling to sense whether death was coming. She felt her hand letting loose and slwoly sinking in the water. She then felt hands holding her as if carrying her.

_Hands?! Why do I feel that?!_

She then opened her eyes to see herself being carried away by the man she just saved, and for some unknown reason she's blushing.

"What's your name?"

"I am Misao and you are..."

"Aoshi Shinomori."

End of Flashback

* * *

**Author's notes: **Haha...killed Aoshi! Well more of an attempt on his life if I must say. I'm starting to get focus and putting the story back on track. Well I guess I'm still a mess up here after all the stresses. I am actually busy with making my costume though I am procastrinate about it. Example writing this when I'm suppose to be fixing my boots.Fufufu But that's me I guess. Well to tell you the truth, I almost forgot that Aoshi was alive good thing I read the story or else I might have done something confusing again It has been sometime since I watched/read anything Ruruoni Kenshin so I might have been OOC with the characters.So your reviews will greatly help in that cause. I also liked this chapter among all the other since Misao is here, I can release my frustrations with her profanity what not. I was in the mood to call someone a dumbass?! Nope just stress relief. Well everyone thanks for the support the story is getting!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and certainly not any one of it's characters. I just write fan fics about them.

Author's Note: It's been two years since I last wrote for this story. I would like to thank everyone for their kindness and support. I hope you'll like this installment. I will not place so much promises about the story but except that I will update this story. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Megumi just couldn't believe at was happening.

Her father has decided to come and get her personally from the port since she refused to leave after hearing the news about the pirate attack. The conversation almost elevated in to a public display; her father in order to sway her conviction told her that is she does care for Aoshi, she must be strong. With those words she was swayed to get into their coach and head home.

She just couldn't believe that she had to wait for Aoshi one more day but those days of waiting turned into a week now. She just couldn't stand it anymore. There has been no news of rescue, no movement at all. She hated to use the word 'abandoned' but by how things are going it almost felt that way.

Megumi has decided to come and visit her father and seek for his help. She got up early and made her way to the wing of their house where her father's office was located. She wanted to settle matters immediately. The past few days she has been trying to request an audience with her father regarding this matter but he persistently kept on denying her request. Today however, Megumi will not simply stand aside, she will see her father.

She slid the door with great force and saw his father with a much older man. This man was also in formal clothing, too formal to just be any sort of business. "Right on time, Masaki-san meet my daughter Megumi." Megumi was frozen on the spot. Her father was the worst of all. With her eyes brimming with tears she smiled politely at this man and excused herself. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" "No father, nothing at all." She then began to run away from that wing of their home and past their courtyard's row of cherry trees.

She just couldn't stop crying, her appearance was dishevelled. She could not believe that in only a week's time her father is out in the open making deals to wed her again. He wouldn't even bother searching for her current fiancée. She wanted to seek help in order to find Aoshi, but what he gave her were a greedy man eyeing her body and a possible marriage proposal.

She couldn't believe her father's shamelessness. How could he easily throw away Aoshi's proposal just because he has gone missing.

What if Aoshi did come back and found out how her father has once again betrothed her to another man? She could not bear the shame to be looked by those gray eyes of Aoshi's with a look of disappointment and disgust, those eyes that have once filled her heart with love and passion.

Aoshi was the first man who respected her and treated her like a person and not like a doll or puppet of her father's; she had to save him. She had to.

It was almost sun set when she got back to their mansion. She tried her best not to attract any attention what so ever, as she made her way back to her room. As Takani Megumi, the lady of this household she was powerless but if she would take the step out if this house, then maybe, just maybe she could…

"Proper ladies don't get out of their house early in the morning and come back silently. You are acting like a common woman. No, much worse than that, you are a whore disguising yourself as a lady."

It no other than her father, "Father…" "How could you call me father when you continuously shame me in public and in front of my guest?" Megumi's eyes were brimming with tears, "Father, please help Aoshi. Please help my fiancée." Megumi's father looked deep into her eyes, "It is a sad lost my daughter, but it would only be wise to forget him. He's as good as dead." He then started to make way to his room.

Megumi has had enough of this, "You will not treat him like trash or a puppet you can simply discard, when it has lost its value. I am making this request to you as a daughter, please help him, and find him. If you won't I'd denounce my title as your daughter!" Takani-san stopped at his tracks; Megumi was almost smiling in disbelief. She felt victorious!

She has given it her all to persuade her father and finally he's hearing her out. She never thought that this day would come, when she'll be treated like a person by her father and not a mere beautiful porcelain doll to display. She was about to see her triumph in her father's worried eyes. As her father turned to face her, his face was icy cold, there were no anxious eyes. There was no sign of being moved.

The clear smirk on his face was visible to Megumi. Takani-san remained unmoved, "I have no use for a daughter who shames her father. You are a lady of noble birth because I am your father. You have nothing to denounce in the first place."

'_Nothing to denounce…so all my value does come from my father. '_

Megumi was horrified, after all her father was right. Even if she wanted to make a say in anything, she will always be behind her father's dark shadow. Her beauty, her wealth, her authority all came from this man before her eyes. Though she has been trying to deny this man's influence, she was after all clinging to her name, her title all of which came from the same person she was trying to end all ties with. She was truly a fool.

All the stress has finally gotten to her and she felt herself fall down on her knees. _'I am really hopeless; I couldn't even save the most important man in my life. I failed Aoshi.'_

Seeing her daughter fall on her knees, he called out for help from nearby servants. He ordered them to take Megumi to her room and change her clothes into something appropriate for an engagement ceremony. He then made his way back to his office where he plans to wait until their guests have arrived. Megumi on the other hand looked lifeless. Taken back by how powerless she really was, she just allowed herself to be dragged and dressed up like a doll. She didn't even bother asking for another kimono, even if the one they were planning to dress her in was the same one she used when she was to be engaged with Aoshi.

In Megumi's head nothing really mattered now. _'I am a doll, my father's doll.'_

Though Megumi was losing all her hopes, in the island Aoshi was trying his utmost best to quickly return by Megumi's side. After returning with fire wood for the fire they started, Misao was out by the beach trying to catch fish for dinner. "They all seem to be too fast for me. But I, the great Misao will not be…humph…" Aoshi's big hand covered Misao's mouth. He then silently crept up to a pair of fish and in a swift movement used his hand to catch his prey.

"Wow, Aoshi. You seem to pretty good at this." "Not really, your movements are swift too, but your loud voice scared them before you could catch any." Misao blushed at her mistake, she couldn't avoid being a blabber mouth but to be told by this man was just awful.

"Well when I cook the fish they won't get away anymore so let me handle that out." Misao gave a smile and Aoshi simply smiled back.

Everyone was camped in the big fire, but Aoshi tried to distance himself and started his own fire. Misao, seeing Aoshi walk away from the main group decided to follow him around. "You know what Aoshi, you're not really bad for a guy. You were great at fighting those pirates and you could really survive on this island. You even caught us dinner and…"

All of Misao's words did not register in his mind. All he could think of was how many days he has already been on the island and still no progress or signs of being rescued. Misao was about to go on with complimenting when she noticed that Aoshi's eyes were looking beyond the horizon. She then understood that all the while Aoshi was already miles apart she could only say, "Was someone waiting for you?"

Megumi's beauty was enthralling but she didn't feel anything to be giddy about. She just wanted everything to be over; this engagement does not anymore hold meaning in her eyes. She simply wanted to get over with it. She was quietly making her way into the room where the guests were, when she heard glass breaking from her father's office. She didn't understand very well but before she knew it she was running towards the room as fast as she could. She then slid the door and saw her father sprawled on the tatami mat. She hurriedly ran to his side, "Someone, help us quick!"

Servants rushed through the corridors and the house was totally in chaos. Megumi decided to stay beside her father. _'Why is this happening now?'_ Megumi never thought her father would be experiencing a heart attack. She had to do something, it did not matter if this man treats her like a doll…a puppet of his…then suddenly she felt warm tears rolling down her cheeks. She was crying.

Megumi has only known her life with her father. Though their relationship wasn't the best there is, he was after all her father. Through her sobs she managed to say, "Please don't go. Hang on…" She just felt more warm tears roll down her cheeks. Small drops of tears also landed on her father's face.

When Takani-san felt Megumi's tears he tried to open his eyes. His lids started to feel heavy and he was quickly losing his strength. Somehow he understood that death was about to take him and he didn't want to resist at all. From a distant he could sense the moisture on his skin, _'Was these tears? Is these Megumi's tears?' _ He then felt the need to open his eyes one last time, his vision was blurred but still he could see his daughter's face, "Megumi…" "Yes, father…" "I have not been a very good father to you, I always treated you like your master more than your father."

Megumi couldn't believe what she was hearing but to be talking like this, "Father, you are not going to die like this…so you can tell me all these things later." "Enough! Megumi Takani! I know that my death is coming and I may not have the chance to say these things to you and still you refuse to listen to me?" Megumi then allowed her father to speak freely, "You have always been a daughter I was proud off. Without my help and guidance you showed excellence in your fields. You created a name for yourself. However I was never part of it. You never asked for my help but you made it." He felt his chest tighten but he knew he had to try to say these words, "I then became jealous and I started to act like a father to you. I kept enforcing my will, my ways in to your own will. I kept acting high and mighty in your eyes and I tried to become an authority. I didn't know how to be a father, all I ended up being was a dictator to you."

"Words I wanted to say with love didn't come, instead words to bind you to me and hurt you were all I could say. I made your life empty and destroyed whatever you built with your own hands. I am so ashamed of myself." "Father…I have forgotten what it's like not to have you with me."

Takani-san held on to Megumi's hand, "Let me be a father just this once. You must live on for yourself, find the courage to be who you are. You are not just an empty person, you are not a doll. You are you. You are Megumi not even all that I have can make someone as beautiful as you. I am so sorry…" Megumi felt her father's hand grow cold. Her tears seem to overflow from her heart and it simply wouldn't stop.

With the death of her father, Megumi was reborn. She was no longer the spoiled brat who was helpless and easily moved. She had a mind of her own that won't easily be pushed aside. She was the new Megumi Takani. She knew that her weakness and her miserable past as a daughter who hated her father cannot be erased. However with the strength her father left her, made her stronger and a proud daughter. With this strength she knew she had the strength to protect those dear to her. She has the strength to save Aoshi.

The guests were sent away immediately and preparations were made for the death of the head of the household. Not long after the cremation Takani-san's remains, a gathering of fine sea farers was held at the mansion.

"I, the new mistress of Takani, Megumi Takani will commence a search for those aboard the ship that has been attacked by pirates. Lend me your strength and skills. " Megumi smiled contently in her heart, 'It won't be long Aoshi…'

Aoshi looked at Misao, "Do you remember the time you asked me if there was someone waiting for me?" "Oh you mean that time by the beach…" "There is one. She's waiting for me."

Misao looked at her hands, "So what's her name?"

With tenderness that almost broke Misao's heart, Aoshi said, "Megumi. Her name is Megumi."

* * *

Author's Notes: It's been so long since I updated so I had to re-read everything starting from the first chapter. I think after this chapter Megumi will be more like the Megumi from the series. I was intrigued by what kind of lady she was before she had to work with drugs in the series, when she was still the daughter of Takani-san. This is also my longest chapter for this story. I noticed I write pretty short chapters for this story so I hope this 1000+ word chapter would be a good start for the rest of the updates.

More about the story: I guess this chapter mainly focused on the relationship of Megumi with her father. I guess I wanted this chapter to kind of show how some father-children relationship is. You could say my personal experience helped a lot with this chapter's theme. I guess things will kind of open up after this chapter. Of course the people over at the island would still be present and maybe more characters with the rescue team that Megumi is forming. Well I guess that's all for now.

Tell me your thoughts about this installment throught reviews! I'd be glad to learn what your ideas are.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

I don't own Ruruoni Kenshin. Not now and not ever. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Megumi's image flashed through Aoshi's mind. Something must have happened to her whether it was good or bad he couldn't tell but there was something all right. He has been on this island for about 4 months now and he feels that he might be here for some time more.

If he senses the wind correctly soon enough the storms will come by the island much frequently than it has been. To be honest life in the island wasn't so bad and the other passengers have come accustomed to the life here. Some have set-up homes and started their own measures to have comfortable living but Aoshi preferred to live isolated from the village they were setting up. "I really don't understand you at all Aoshi, you still prefer to live in this cove when you could live over at the beach where everyone is." It was Misao, crossing from the boulder that separated the cove he was on and making her way towards him. He looked at Misao then back to the sea and he felt the tightening in his fists.

Misao then sat beside him and looked up to his distant eyes and frowned. He must be thinking about the one he left back on the mainland again. It was always the same thing he was thinking when he has that distant stare in his eyes. Misao then let out a sigh and hugged her knees and stared at the direction Aoshi was staring at. Misao prayed for courage to break the silence but it was Aoshi who broke the silence himself, "I am gonna go away pretty soon."

Misao looked at his face immediately with a wide stare on her face, "Away? How do you plan to do that Aoshi?"

Aoshi was still staring towards the open sea as he answered Misao's, question, "I'll build a boat or a raft...the main land could not be so far away." Misao can feel anger swelling inside her, he's only known Aoshi for a couple of months but she felt a connection deeper than friendship. It was as if Aoshi was her older brother and she couldn't be at ease with the thought that his older brother may die in sea alone.

"I know I can't stop you...and so I have no other choice, the great Misao will accompany you."

Aoshi stared back at Misao and shook his head, "I can't let you, it's way too dangerous and the sea will become very unpredictable. There's no guarantee we'll make it. I can't allow to risk your life. "

Misao stood up and turned towards the sea, "You're right but I am not a little girl like you think I am. Back in the mainland I was something amazing you know. I don't want to be stuck on this island as well. So whatever you say I am coming with you, got that?" Then like a playful little girl she rushed out to the sea and began to splash water on Aoshi's face.

Aoshi knew it was stupid but he couldn't help but smile a bit. He had a good feeling they will make it back. "Just a little more, Megumi."

Megumi has been looking at the map for an hour and she could feel another headache coming. They have already been in sea for two days but they haven't seen any signs of the ship or any clue where the passengers could be. With a heavy heart and no conclusion Megumi decided to place the map back to her drawer. Megumi went out her room and headed out for the deck for a bit of fresh air and a change of scenery. As she was walking towards the deck she noticed a man with 'Sagara' written at the back of his open shirt, he was leaning on the rails of the ship and was looking very distantly. 'Sanosuke Sagara', Megumi thought, there wasn't much on his profile but he was well known among the other crew members as a seafarer and a good fighter. Megumi remembers debating whether to hire him or not but good reviews from the other crew members made her finally agree. She was lost in thought of analyzing his profile when he suddenly came over and grabbed her shoulder and drew her closer.

"How dare you?" She then slapped Sanosuke's left cheek.

"What was that for? I know you're the head of the expedition but why did you suddenly slap me like that." Megumi felt her cheeks flush from anger. How could this man simply grab her and then hug her for no reason at all.

"Well, I don't see any reason for you to simply embrace me any time you wanted to!" Sanosuke's mouth was wide open and his face was full of disbelief. "You worry about being embraced when I simply saved your life back there."

"Saved my life?" Megumi was about to argue further till she saw that the railings have stopped and she was walking towards the open end of the ship. Indeed Sanosuke grabbed her before she could reach the open-end and has indeed saved her life.

"I don't know how much of your mind has been blown away by losing your fiancee...but I don't see any point in losing your wits to keep on living." Sanosuke then turned away and walked back to his cabin still trying to alleviate the sting on his cheek.

Megumi was both embarrassed and furious, how can he easily say she's lost her will to live but somehow she felt she indebted to these man. She simply bit her lip and looked towards the open sea and after looking at the ocean her mind once again drifter with thoughts of Aoshi.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think the story will get more interesting once more characters start appearing. Read and Review, all I can say is it's been a long long time.


End file.
